Summer games
by SawatariK
Summary: Continued from Winter Snow, it shows Sora and Rikku go about their summer. Review please!


Author: Hey everybody, haha continuing my seasons series, just got back from the beach with my friends so I'm writing a summer version. All the events are through at the beach, minus the yaoi parts!

Riku tapped his sandals on the dusty ground impatiently as he crossed his arms, waiting for Sora outside his house. "Sora!" Riku yelled about to bang the door when Sora walked out rather clumsily. His arm dangled in mid air as he quickly used his to ruffle his hair. "Wassup" was Riku's sheepish remark as Sora giggled and shook his hair to one side. "Well, lets go!" Sora said as he skipped off to the beach as Riku followed rather lazily. _Its gonna be a fun day…_

* * *

"Riku!" Sora said as he tried to balance himself on the bike, nervously grabbing the handles. "Don't worry, I'm here" Riku consoled Sora as Sora clumsily shifted his legs on the pedal. "Well, lets go" Riku said, looking at Sora as he nodded his head in enthusiasm. Riku held the handle firmly as Sora slowly pedaled along the pavement to the beach.

"Hey, this is kinda fun" Sora smiled cutely as his legs moved in synchronization. They pedaled along slowly, taking in the sun as it shone over Destiny Island. "Well, I'm gonna let go okay? You'll be fine." "Okay…" Riku slowly let go of Sora's bike handle as Sora pedaled slowly… "Hey! I'm doing this!" Sora yelled happily before he fell into a bush.

"Ow…"

* * *

Sora and Riku sat in the warm soft sand as they laid down on it. "Hey, be right back" Riku said as he rushed to a corner and quickly traced something in the sand with his gloved finger. Curious, Sora crawled over and laughed.

"Sora+Riku 4eva" was what it wrote, surrounded by a huge heart.

"Aw…" Sora mewed as he hugged Riku. "I love ya too!" Sora said as he nibbled onto Riku's ear affectionately as the older boy blushed. Suddenly, the waves crashed onto the sand as it swept the drawing away as Sora shot up and yelled "NO!" rather dramatically. Riku laughed as he held Sora's hand and led him to the paopu tree overlooking the docks.

Taking out a little knife from his pocket, he slowly crafted the above message onto the tree as he stood back, hands on his hips "Not bad…" he said proudly as he held Sora's hands once more, running off to play.

* * *

"AH!" Sora yelled as he slipped onto the pavement, his feet encased in death traps. Riku rolled around as he picked Sora up. "This is waayyyy hard…" Sora groaned as his legs gave way as he slipped. "Don't worry kays." Riku said assuringly as he picked up Sora and wrapped his arms around the brunette's hips. Sora blushed slightly, actually praising himself for his clumsiness.

Riku glided a little as he smiled at Riku who was apparently concentrating really hard. "Well, I'm gonna let you try out on your own!" Riku said letting go off Sora as Sora bladed along the pavement before falling down. "Don't give up!" Riku yelled as he bladed slowly behind.

Sora picked himself up from the ground as he winced. He moved forward again in an attempt to continue, before falling once more. He shook it off and picked himself up and slowly tried. Blade-fall-pick up was his actions as he shook off the pain and continued. _I must do it…I must prove myself to Riku_. (Yes, this happened to me, hahaha)

His actions soon changed to bladefurther- fall- pick as he continued, his legs swaying back and forth as he turned around gracefully and yelled happily at Riku "YAY! I DID IT!"

Riku smiled as he rolled over and picked Sora up in his arms and rolled back to the beach.

"Hmph! Show off!" Sora said, nibbling Riku's neck.

* * *

Sora laid on the beach as Riku sat next to him, his two hands pressed against the now cool sand. "Gee...I'm bushed", Sora said as he stretched his limbs. "Yeah" Riku chuckled. "You know what, I'm gonna take a swim" Sora said as he ran to the shore.

Sora hastily took off his shirt as Riku stared on, suspecting nothing until… Sora unzipped his pants and stood there waiting for Riku to join him. Unsuspecting the boy's hardness in the lower region, Sora yelled "Riku! Join me!" as he laughed. "Urhz…hold on…I got a problem here…" Riku adjusted himself as the problem died down as he quickly stripped and ran down to join him.

He splashed into the water, creating a huge wave to crash against Sora as they laughed and splashed water all over, the cool water soothing their muscles. Riku smiled at his boyfriends innocence as Sora ran along the water.

Without any more restrain, Riku walked forward to Sora as kissed him slowly in the water. Sora giggled and blew bubbles as it rose to the surface. Their kiss was broken when the sun set. "It's so beautiful…" said Sora, his face encased by the warm glow of the sunset. "Sure is…like you…" Riku said as he cupped his hands in Sora's face.

"Well, lets go home…I can even treat you…for all the work you did…" Sora said as he nibbled Riku's ear again seductively. "Woah…lets go!" Riku said as he lifted Sora into his arms as they ran home, Sora laughing as the sun went down and the moon took place…glowing over Destiny Island…


End file.
